


Waiting Game

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “What’s he waiting for?”





	Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #583 "patient"

When Gibbs headed upstairs to meet with the director, Torres let out a long breath and slumped forward, head hitting his desk with a loud _thump_.

“You okay?” asked Bishop. 

“I spilled Gibbs’s coffee this morning,” he said. “And I know he knows I did it. But he hasn’t said anything. Why hasn’t he said anything? What’s he waiting for?”

“He’s probably waiting for you to say something first,” she suggested.

“It’ll be a long wait,” Torres said, stubbornly.

“You do remember Gibbs was a Marine sniper, right?” said McGee.

Torres thumped his head on the desk again. “I’m doomed.”

THE END


End file.
